powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Weaponry
The ability to wield or create magic weapons. Variation of Mystic Object. Opposite to Scientific Weaponry. Also Called *Arcane Weaponry *Magical Weaponry *Mystic/Mystical Weaponry Capabilities User can create and/or wield various forms of enchanted weaponry that suits their needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive. The weapons are capable of being powered by or creating a wide variety or magical powers that often yield impressive results. Due to the weapons being powered by magic, they also acts as a blank slate for different kinds of weapon-based abilities. Applications *Absolute Attack/Absolute Defense: The weapons can serve as the best offensive and defense. **Cutting: The weapon is capable of cutting through anything. **Pulverization: The user's weapons are able to destroy whatever get in their way with sheer physical strength. *Magic: Users are able to wield and control different forms of magical powers **Elemental Magic: Users are able to control magical elements. **Magic Infusion: Empower the weapon with almost any kind of magic. **Magic Empowerment: The user's weapon can be empowered by magical concepts or items. **Magical Energy Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate magical energy forces. *Sentient Weaponry: The weapon are possible able to posses a consciousness of their own. *Soul-Bound Weaponry: The weapon shares a connection with the user's soul. *Worthiness Enchantment: The weapon can be enchanted to only to be wielded by those who are worthy. Variations *Magic Arrows *Magic Whip Generation Associations *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Mystic Object *Powerful Objects *Spiritual Weaponry *Weapon Proficiency *Scientific Weaponry *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Due to it being a blank slate for any type of power, it may be weak against stronger weapons. *May be equaled to Scientific Weaponry. *May not be able to overpower Divine Weaponry. *Weapon may require a source of power such as an item. *Weapon may be limited to certain types of magic. Known Users Known Magic Weapons *Excalibur (Arthurian Folklore/Mythology) *Sword of Sin (DC Comics) *Sword of Salvation (DC Comics) *Sword of Gryffindor (Harry Potter) *Power Sword (He-Man) *Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts series) *Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) Gallery Haru Glory.png|Haru Glory's (Rave Master) special power, Rave, is connected to his shape shifting sword, Ten Commandments. He-Man Power Sword.jpg|He-Man (Masters of The Universe) possesses the virtually indestructible Power Sword. Lion-O Sword of Omens.jpg|Lion-O (ThunderCats) wields the Sword of Omens, a legendary treasure and cultural treasure of the Thundercats. Bayonetta.png|As a powerful Umbran Witch Bayonetta (Bayonetta) can access Rodin's colorful gallery of hellish super weapons created from the Angelic Hymns Golden LP's to aid herself in the survival battles against the relentless onslaught of heavens legions, tools with which she can harmonize her wicked weaves and demonic summons in unison for the slaughter of said assailants in impeccable style. Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) wields the mystical sword, Wailing Dark, which can project energy waves and extend to seemingly endless lengths. Sonic and Caliburn.jpg|During his adventures in the time of King Arthur, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog series) wielded the talking sword, Caliburn, which is actually the greatest of the Sacred Swords, Excalibur. Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is one of many who are chosen to wield the sacred Keyblade in the battle of darkness and light. Shredder Sword of Tengu.jpg|Ch'rell/Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) had sword smiths craft the blade from utrom metal placed it on a handle to electrify it, thus creating the Sword of Tengu, which he used to conquer Japan. According to Master Splinter, the sword is a potent mix of science and sorcery. The sword is capable of producing powerful sonic waves, allowing it to destroy anything in its path and redirecting the attacks of the Mystic Foot Ninjas. Splinter Sword of Tengu.jpg|The Sword of Tengu is so powerful that not just anyone can wield it. The only two possible ways that anyone can wield the sword is they wear a special kind of protective armor (Much like Ch'rell in his Shredder exo-suit) or if someone is a true Ninjutsu master, but even then user can only wield it for a short time without burning their hands. Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) is highly proficient multiple forms of weaponry. He has either acquired or stolen various weapons from gods and powerful beings which are capable of manipulating the forces of nature and magic. Hervor_H.png|Hervor (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the magic sword Tyrhung. Gunner_H.png|Gunner (Valkyrie Crusade) wields two magical handheld water guns. Dainsleif_H.png|Dainsleif (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the magic sword Dainsleif. Michael_Lane.jpg|Azrael/Michael Lane (DC Comics) duel-wields the Sword of Sin and the Sword of Salvation. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Offensive Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Items Category:Supernatural Powers